


Winter Solstice

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birthday, Gen, feyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhys and the inner circle celebrate Feyre's birthday





	

Rhysand's Point Of View

“Happy Birthday Feyre darling” I said I don’t know if she heard me or not. It was in the middle of night and I thought that I should be the first to be wish her as I was her mate and husband-to-be. She mumbled something and then fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her temple. My mate, born on the longest night of the year, turning 21 years old today. I flickered her nose and smiled, I loved her freckles, I somehow always wondered if she was always destined for the night court. I lied back down on my pillow and pulled Feyre close to me and started going through the plans I made for her birthday. I looked up towards the ceiling, today was going to be a long day or should I say night.

I got up early in the morning and winnowed straight to the kitchen, Feyre deserved the best today ,truth to be told I didn’t deserve Feyre but she always told me other wise . I wasn’t a gourmet chef but I could cook and Feyre liked everything I cooked . I made scrambled eggs and squeezed fresh orange juice, even some got in my eye but it was for Feyre and I would endure anything for her . I winnowed back into our room .Feyre was still asleep, I set down the tray on the nightstand and kissed her jaw and trailed all the way to her neck, she started to stir and turned to face me . I kneeled down and brushed her hair away from her face and smiled.

“Happy birthday love.”, I said and kissed her

She gave a small smile and whispered ,”thank you.”

I got up and grabbed the tray and showed it to Feyre

“Breakfast in bed for my high lady.”, I said with a wink.

She smiled and thanked me. I sat beside her and was planning the next phase of the plan

“This is delicious Rhys.”, Feyre said

“Anything for you ,darling.”, I said

“So, what are we doing today.”, Feyre asked

“Your choice, Im your humble servant today.”, I said

“I still must have you wrapped around my finger.”, she said with a laugh

Feyre and I had breakfast and took a bath and when she got dressed , I winnowed behind her and blindfolded her and than winnowed us before she could say anything so I could start the next phase of the plan.

Feyre’s Point Of View

Before I could say anything Rhys winnowed us. I was blindfolded and didn’t know where Rhys was taking me not that I was complaining but still I wanted to know where we were going.

“We are here.” ,Rhys said as he took of my blindfold.

I opened my eyes and saw the cabin. I smirked and then saw Rhys as he pocketed the blindfold, giving me a sensual smile and he said, “We will come back to it later.” He winked and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Rhys opened the door and it was dark, too dark not that I minded then Rhys flicked on the light switch

Everyone yelled,”SURPRISE!!!”I was startled and was about to fall but Rhys kept me from falling. I could see Amren wearing a party hat and looking really annoyed and I laughed. I think I even glowed a little to see what my family had done for me. The cabin looked beautiful in its own serene way, balloons of the colors blue, black, purple and grey could be seen, that same could be said about the streamers as they hung from the walls of the cabin.

“Well are you going to say something or not.”,Mor said smiling. I walked over to her and hugged her and said, “Thank you.” I let go of Mor and again said, “Thank you. All of you.” They all smiled at me, Cassian saluted me and I stifled a laugh. Azriel tipped his head. Amren was looking more annoyed than usual and had proceeded to tear off her party hat. Behind her I could see a table with a plethora of gifts all wrapped up in the colors of night. My sapphire ring was gleaming in the light coming through the window. Rhys had proposed a few days ago and of course I had happily said yes .Rhys came up behind me and wrapped his hand around my waist, pressing my back against his muscular chest. My head rested on his shoulder, he kissed the side of my forehead and led me to the table full of food. My mouth was salivating to see sandwiches, pot roast and an array of different salads on the table. Rhys pulled out my chair, I sat down and he gently pushed the chair in than sat in a chair beside me. I saw Az doing the for Mor, she thanked him and kissed one of his scarred palm and I even saw Az blush, a little. I started devising a plan to get them together and put my match making skills to the test.

I grabbed Rhys’s hand under the table and smiled, he smiled too, sending love through our bond. He was awfully quiet,too quiet for my liking. I nudged him through the bond and he just gave a smirk and purred through the bond, _’patience darling._ ’ We all ate while Amren drank her blood as we chatted about starfall coming up in a few months and about how Rhys and I could have our wedding then because it was the first time I realized that I was in love with Rhys. As everyone finished their food, Cassian burped much to everyone amusement, Amren just glared at him. Rhys cleared his throat and stood up from his chair and pulled my chair out ,offered me his hand which I gladly accepted and said, “Now ,my Queen would like to open some presents , if you two want to have a sparring match, you better take it outside.” he pointed towards the door. Amren just grumbled and sat as far away from Cassian and I wonder if it was Cassian who made Amren wear the party hat.

Rhys proceeded towards a chair he sat down, pulled me in his lap and I recognized the chair, it was the one where I accepted the mating bond. I smirked as I saw the table where the gifts rested I smiled, Rhys winked at me. I grabbed a black gift box, it was a long and big box. I looked up,saw Cassian smirk .I untied the violet ribbon binding the box together . I opened the box and saw the most exquisite bow which was the colors of the deepest black as if it were made from obsidian, arrows also laid in the box. They were beautiful.”Thank you Cass, they’re beautiful.”

He smiled and said, “Anytime your High Ladyness. They are beautiful aren’t they ,almost as beautiful as me.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed another box, it was a medium size gift box of the color grey with a purple bow. “That’s mine!!” Mor beamed, again I untied the bow and opened the box only to see a silver crown and at it pointed tips were sapphires ,other than the crown there were some makeup supplies.

“I got it made especially for you, I also helped in making it.”, said Mor. I set the box down and hugged her and thanked her. Tears were threatening my eyes but I put my emotions on a tight leash and went back to my seat on Rhys lap where he grabbed my hips to keep me from falling. I grabbed a box wrapped in black paper though the packing was flimsy, but I could see that it was done with love and care. I looked up at Azriel and he nodded.

I delicately tried to open it but it tore. As soon as I took care of the wrapping paper I saw a box. It was a beautiful box which made me take my breath away ,it was made of dark wood with the crescent moon and some other engraving which I couldn’t understand . Rhys saw my questioning look and answered “Its Illyrian, it’s a poem about the beauty of the moon goddess, Luna.”

Az said, “I hand craved myself, I got a little help from Rhys about the poem.” Rhys answered,” Yes, though no beauty is compared to you but still I thought this poem would suffice.”I hugged Rhys and then went to hug Azriel. “I’ll keep all my precious jewels and things in this box. Thank you.”, I said .

There were two boxes left, I picked up a black box meant for bracelets. I opened it and saw a shining black bracelet made of black stones, I think I haven’t seen anything like that in the whole of Prythrian

“It belonged to my sister, she was joyful and a troublesome creature but still, I loved her.” said Amren

I stilled. Amren’s sister. Of course her family, she missed them but chose to stay with us.

“It is the only token of her left with me. She gave it to me and told me it would protect me from the world evils.”Amren said and continued,” I want you to have it because you remind me of my sister, she was younger than me. You have the same feistiness as her, her determination also but mostly because you are like a sister to me.”I couldn’t contain my tears any more I gently put the box, got up and pulled Amren in for a hug, she hugged me back. I gave her smile as I pulled back and whispered, ”Thank you.”

She smiled back. And I remembered that one gift was left and thought it might be from Rhys. I went back to sit in his lap and grabbed the dark blue velvet box and opened it and saw a necklace.

The sapphire that hung from it was shaped like a raindrop.

“This is one of the presents my mother loved which were from my father. I wish you could have met her and my sister, they both would’ve loved you so. It goes with your ring too.”,He said as he grabbed the box from me, took out the necklace , I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and Rhys put the necklace around my neck and tied it.

“It’s beautiful and elegant, thank you.”, I said and as I was about to kiss his cheek, he turned his face and my lips landed on his and I gave him a sweet kiss.

He smiled and lifted me of his lap and said, ”Wait here darling and keep your eyes closed.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

After a minute or so Rhys said,”You can open your eyes now.”I opened them only to see everyone gathered around me and to see Rhys holding a plate with a cupcake in the middle with a candle.

Mor said,”We all made this together for you,even Amren helped. And only one survived after 10 attempts of making cupcakes.”

“We almost burned 60 cupcakes for this.”, Cass said.

“Make a wish.” said Rhys. “Oh Rhys, you know I already have everything I could wish for but you know I will always looked at the night sky and wish.” ,I said. I blew out the candle and everyone wished me happy birthday again. After dividing and eating the cupcake. We had wine.

Cass said,”Oh Feyre, before I get drunk and forget ,Nesta wanted me to wish you a happy birthday from her and that sorry she couldn’t make it and that you’ll receive your present later.” I nodded

I already got a present from Elain and Lucien . They both had sent me a new painting set.

Amren had left because she was to tired to handle Cass drunk she also took my presents with her to drop them off at mine and Rhys’s Velaris apartment.The rest of the gang were getting drunk well except for Az and dancing Mor fell on his lap and pecked Az cheek.

Rhys grabbed my hand and led us out of the cabin and blindfolded me again, winnowing us

Rhys untied my blindfold and my breath was caught in my throat. The brilliant colors of purple, orange, blue were mixed in the sky and surrounding us were purple wild flowers. I turned to Rhys and he took my hands in his and kissed them and said.”I found it last week while I was flying and I thought if we need some peace, we could come here.”I smiled. Rhys snapped his fingers and a black sheet with two pillows appeared. My black strap less dress reached till my knees and my hair was in a messy bun. Rhys tucked my stray hair behind my ear and said, “Beautiful.” I kissed him, his hands found my waist and pulled me close as he leaned down to reach my height. He looked so powerful in his black tunic with silver crescent embroidered on the hems of his tunic. He gently laid me on the sheets without breaking the kiss. His tongue entered my mouth. He broke the kiss just to say, ”Happy Birthday Feyre darling.”He kissed me again and our antics for the night began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't judge  
> Excuse the mistakes


End file.
